


When We See Something that We Love, Our Pupils Dilate

by Dksinner



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dueling, Legion - Freeform, M/M, canon compliant elements, canon divergence elements, heavily implied sexual content, koltira is a tease, koltira is koltira, koltira really likes arcwine, the title makes sense, very slight Suramar spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dksinner/pseuds/Dksinner
Summary: A few days after Koltira is rescued from the Undercity, Thassarian learns about the mental torture that Sylvanas made him suffer through for the 6 years of his imprisonment and as he looks for a way to help mend Koltira's wounds, Thassarian discovers that despite not having beating hearts or needing air, Death Knights might not be as soulless as everyone believes.





	1. Reunion has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized SENTENCES are Thassarian's thoughts :-)

 

Ever since four days ago, Thassarian’s felt just about as alive as a Death Knight can feel. The last… how long has it been? Six years? Has been never ending  _ suffering _ . He’s been drowning in guilt non-stop following Koltira’s imprisonment. Thassarian can hardly say he was the one suffering when he knows what Koltira’s gone through ever since they parted ways to their respective factions. If he’d known what was to become of his friend’s future following the battle for Andorhal, that damned elf better believe Thassarian wouldn’t have let him dare set foot off of the Acherus.

Thassarian didn’t expect Koltira to be in prison for very long. He thought the Banshee Queen would’ve been smart enough to see how much of a worthy soldier he is. Worthy, noble, strong,  _ loyal. _ Sylvanas must have confused their bond with disloyalty, but Thassarian had experienced quite the opposite from him first hand. Thassarian guesses that’s why he knows in his heart that Koltira shouldn’t have left for Agmar’s Hammer that afternoon. They should have entered through Stormwind’s gates together. Koltira didn’t die as a part of the Sin’dorei, no. He died a High Elf, so he could have passed as a member of the Alliance just fine.

Within the second year of his imprisonment, Thassarian began to have his doubts concerning Koltira’s return. His first attempt was with the Highlord. He didn’t want to look suspicious around the other Death Knights, Horde or Alliance because he knew they wouldn’t understand the situation. So he’d requested a private meeting with Mograine to discuss the matter… also known as a potential plan for him to convince Sylvanas to set him free. And he did try… but she wasn’t having it. Quite frankly, neither was King Varian Wrynn, Thassarian’s second attempt. If anyone of the Alliance is an expert at fighting the Horde, it was the former king of Stormwind. Unfortunately for Thassarian, despite being an honorary, high ranked Death Knight as well as the first Death Knight to join the Alliance, he couldn’t just walk in and demand a meeting with the king… so he sent in a letter. To be completely honest, Thassarian knew he wasn’t going to get a reply back. Who else but him would want to drop everything to rescue an elf who’s practically deemed a war criminal?

Thassarian had given up by the fourth year and accepted that there would likely be a piece of his unbeating heart missing from himself forever. That is until the Burning Legion returned, and he’d be damned to say that out loud. Heroes had been summoned from all corners of Azeroth, and with most everyone relocating, including the Acherus, he knew if there was ever a chance to rescue Koltira, it would be now. And that’s what he did, of course with approval and assistance from the new Deathlord. Darion didn’t know a thing about it until Thassarian had stepped through the Deathlord's Death Gate with a nearly unconscious, beaten, scarred, and tortured Koltira in his arms. Koltira was sent to the necrosurgeon immediately and Thassarian would have stayed by his side the whole time if it wasn’t for being sent on one of those god damned missions.

Well that was 4 days ago. Nazgrim and Thassarian, along with a few of the Ebon Knights are just returning to the Acherus from Highmountain with the relics they were sent to look for. Well most of them… Thassarian was the one who’d suggested they just give up. It’s been 4 long days of him feeling skittish on his feet. He couldn’t help it knowing Koltira was waiting for him at the Acherus. The Ebon Knights went off to go try and relax or busy themselves with something before they’re inevitably sent off again. Nazgrim did the same thing. Thassarian could get used to going on missions with the orc, he surprisingly has quite the sense of humor.

As for Thassarian, he’d nearly dropped his swords as he began to rush for the necrosurgeon’s quarters… until he stopped himself. He doesn’t even know why really. His feet just stopped moving. Thassarian threw his hands up to his head, closed his eyes and just let it sink in that he’s going to see the elf that he’d worked so hard to get back, the elf who he had so desperately  _ missed _ and  _ longed _ to see. He leaned back against the wall of the hallway to take a moment to recompose himself. 

“Thassarian! There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I’ve got a very special mission for you, not from the Deathlord this time, but from me.”

_ No. _ Thassarian didn’t even have to open his eyes. The Highlord of all people was going to be the one to keep him away from Koltira even longer now. Could this be revenge for not telling him about Koltira’s rescue? If it is, Thassarian’s not having it. He took a big unliving breath and stood up straight, “Highlord. What mission could be so special, so  _ important _ that I must be the one to do it?” Mograine knows. Thassarian could see it in his sly smirk that he knows he’s testing his patience as he opens his mouth to speak, “No need to lose composure over a silly little mission, it’s just while you’re practically falling asleep against the wall of this hallway, there’s been a certain damsel in distress that’s been waiting to see you for the past four days.” Thassarian’s gaze softens immediately, “You mean my mission is to…” Mograine’s smirk turns into a genuine smile, “He’s been in a cell and in chains for the past six years and fortunately he’s able to stand and walk just fine.” Thassarian could already feel relief flooding over himself as the Highlord continues, “I’m sure if we handed him Byfrost and sent him out on a mission, he’d be perfectly capable of completing it. At the same time however, I think there’s something between the two of you that needs to be fulfilled before either of you return to your duties.”

Thassarian can tell what the Highlord is getting at and Thassarian thinks that Darion can tell that he’s beginning to feel skittish again even though he tries to hide it, “So you’re saying…?” Mograine puts a hand on his shoulder, probably to be a comforting gesture, “I’m saying take him to Dalaran or something tonight. Spend some time with him, just the two of you. I don’t care what you do.  _ Anything! _ Just make him feel like him again. There’s no one else I can trust to do this job, Thassarian. You and I both know it. It has to be you.” Thassarian wants to thank him but his generosity leaves him wide-eyed and speechless. Mograine chuckles with amusement, “I’ve already told the Deathlord that you are dismissed from duties for the next couple of days. After tomorrow, I want you to make sure Deathweaver is battle ready to fight the Legion.” Determination sparks inside of Thassarian as he nods, “Thank you, Highlord.” Darion smiles, “Don’t keep him waiting any longer than he already has.”

And with that, Thassarian turns and walks down the hall fast and with purpose. He doesn’t stop until he reaches the corner at the end of the hall. He takes a moment to make sure he’s fully collected and then he slowly curves his body around the corner. Thassarian’s unbeating heart stops. Sitting on the side of the wooden operating table, clad in simple cloth armor was the elf he had been longing so deeply to see for so long.  _ Koltira _ . His head’s down as he wraps Byfrost’s hilt in thick leather. For the second time in the last couple of minutes, Thassarian’s speechless. His head is spinning and he can’t think of a proper thing to say to draw Koltira’s attention away from the runeblade, but if he could just open his mouth and say  _ something _ it would be… “I missed you.”  _ silence _ . Everything is dead  _ silent _ . Thassarian’s eyes widen a little as he realizes… he’d said that out loud. After he speaks, it feels like everything is happening all at once. From the moment Koltira throws aside Byfrost, to the moment he’s off of the operating table. “Thassarian!” And there it is. Thassarian finds it impossible to process what’s happening but he hears Koltira call his name and he feels the soft, rotting,  _ beautiful _ skin of Koltira’s arms wrap around Thassarian’s neck as his own instinctively wrap around Koltira’s back.

Thassarian can’t tell if it’s his body, Koltira’s, or both that’s trembling, but he knows for sure that he is the closest an undead being can get to spilling emotion. Thassarian can feel the unspoken words between them before Koltira’s imprisonment, his guilt that’s been building up for 6 years, the anticipation he’d felt on the mission he’d just returned from, and everything else that he’d felt living without this elf just pouring out of him in this one single moment. Thassarian pulls him tighter against his chest as he feels Koltira’s nose rubbing against the crook of his neck, “Koltira.”

Thassarian doesn’t know really how long it’s been, but he pulls away and already he misses the close proximity. It really has just been far too long. Koltira doesn’t say anything but he looks up at Thassarian with a look that murmurs, “I missed you too.” Thassarian could spend eternity staring into Koltira’s gaze, but he only has a limited amount of time to dedicate to Koltira before the both of them are sent off on their duties. Reaching for Koltira’s hand, Thassarian says a little softly for his normal composure, “Do you know where your armor is?” Koltira’s look suddenly changes to one of concern, “Yes, why? Am I already getting sent out? I haven’t even had a chance to hit a training dummy!” It’s this moment here, for the first time in six years, Thassarian genuinely laughs. “Absolutely not! If you think I’m going to let the Deathlord send you to battle this early in your recovery, you’re out of your damn mind!” Koltira squeezes Thassarian’s armor clad hand hard in return and gives him a testing look, “I can take care of myself, Thass.” Thassarian take a step forward and grab Koltira’s chin with his other hand, “Yeah and each time it’s gotten you taken away from me.”

Koltira pulls back with a  _ hmph,  _ turns his head, and crosses his arms, “Well if I’m not going on a mission then why do I need to put on my armor?” Thassarian can’t help but be amused by Koltira’s reaction.  _ Some things never change _ , “I guess technically we _ are _ going on a mission. Darion wants me to get you back to being… you.” Koltira somewhat drops the cocky stance, “And what do you propose we do then? Hit a training dummy? Mmm, I could duel you too. If I can recall, I beat you the last time.” On any other occasion Thassarian might have said yes. “As much as I’d love to injure you further,” Koltira rolls his eyes at that because of course Thassarian’s being sarcastic, “I’ve decided to take you on a bit of a rendezvous in Dalaran when it gets dark.”

Koltira looks at Thassarian like he’s joking, “A rendezvous.” “Yes.” “In Dalaran.” “Yes, Tira.” Thassarian laughs right then, “You mean this isn’t about me getting battle ready?” “Not tonight.”

Once again, Koltira’s glowing cerulean eyes beam as the rest of his face lights up, “Thass!” Thassarian can’t help but smile.

Koltira turns and grabs his runeblade. Slinging it over his shoulder, he comes back around and purposely nudges into Thassarian as he walks by, “What are you waiting for?” So Thassarian follow behind and honestly, Thassarian has no idea where they’re going. He’s too focused on memorizing the way Koltira looks from the back… or maybe he’s admiring it… or maybe both. How can someone with hair so thick and long keep it unknotted and flow so smoothe? The way it bounces a little with every step he takes. Even after being in prison for so long, his body remains so slender and lean. It’s either an elf thing or a Koltira thing.

Thassarian’s taken a little by surprise when Koltira stops moving abruptly. He really wasn’t paying an ounce of attention to where they were going.  _ When did we get to the sleeping quarters? _ “ _ Ahem _ Could you, uh, unlock the door, Thass…?” Shit. Thassarian just realized this is his chamber. He not so smoothly pulls out the iron key and unlocks the door. Koltira gives him a bit of a suspicious look as they’re walking in “You okay?” He asks him, “Yea I um, I just didn’t expect…” “My things to be in your chamber?” “Yea.” “I personally requested it… I hope it’s not a problem. Since I’m really not a part of the Horde anymore or an adventurer, the Acherus is the only‒” “Tira, honestly even if we had spare chambers I’d request that you stay with me.” Koltira looks at Thassarian and then smiles as he proceeds to grab his armor off the rack and Thassarian hears him mumble, “overprotective fool”. It’s Thassarian’s turn to roll his eyes.

It’s sunset by the time Koltira’s fully dressed with Byfrost on his back. They walk side by side to the portal to Dalaran, Darion nodding with a knowing smile as he walks by. Thassarian goes through first, Koltira following right after. It’s always too terribly crowded at the entrance to the stairway to Krasus Landing. Thassarian grabs Koltira’s hand and yanks them both out of that nightmare of a freight train. “By the light of the Sunwell, is it  _ always  _ like this?” His comment makes Thassarian chuckle with amusement, “Every day. It calms down when it gets dark though. Adventurers don’t normally stay in Dalaran during the night and the citizens all go to bed. Every night after dark the gnomes shoot off fireworks over there.” Thassarian gestures toward the statue of Rhonin. “Gnomes are ridiculous, honestly. Why would they do that?” “Darion and I wondered the same thing. We were joking around and decided it’s because they’re celebrating another day of surviving the Legion. It kind of gives even us Death Knights a reason to watch them.” Koltira looks at Thassarian with a soft, content smile but doesn’t say anything.

By now the Sun is long down. Koltira and Thassarian have mostly walked together in peaceful silence. Thassarian bought Koltira some of that new arcwine that the Nightborne from Aszuna introduced when everyone relocated to the Broken Isles. Being a High Elf in life, a magic induced wine must be satisfying, even for an undead one. He must have enjoyed it to say the very least, it was gone within minutes.  _ I’m glad to see him enjoy something. _ The two wound up walking through the outskirts of the Eventide. Thassarian lifts himself up onto the wall that surrounds the city and helps Koltira up after him. It’s perfect because they’re completely out of sight of wandering eyes and have a good view of whatever show those gnomes decide to put on.

Thassarian sees Koltira lifting his pauldrons over his head and putting them on his side opposite of where Thassarian’s seated and he ends up doing the same thing. Within a few minutes of sitting on the wall, five loud red fireworks shoot up into the sky, one following after the other. It’s not much, it never is. “Wow, exciting.” Koltira says sarcastically. Thassarian chuckles and then it’s quiet again. Time doesn’t seem to pass while they sit up there in silence.  _ There are so many things I want to talk about with you, Koltira _ .  _ Where do I start? _ Almost hesitantly, Thassarian wraps his arm around Koltira’s back and urges him to lay his head upon his shoulder. Thassarian can feel his head fit perfectly in its arch and he wonders if it feels just as fitting for Koltira.

“I wish I would have known how much you were suffering after you left the Acherus to join the Horde. I would have dropped everything to come and get you.” Maybe Thassarian can begin where  _ his _ suffering started, “I’m an idiot, Thass.” “You’re not an idiot for doing what you thought was right.” Koltira doesn’t look the least bit convinced. “You might not have figured it out yet, but I tried everything I could think of to get you out of the Undercity after your imprisonment,” Thassarian pulls Koltira tighter against his side, “Darion nearly had to hold me back from marching in there myself after all my failed attempts.” He can feel Koltira relax in his embrace. Thassarian didn’t even know Koltira was tense in the first place. “Do you want to know what I thought about while I was in that cage?”  _ I absolutely don’t want to think about anything that happened in that cage.  _ “Tira…” “I thought about you.” Koltira pauses for a moment then braces himself to speak more, “I thought about you constantly and the Dark Lady knew it!” Trembling, Koltira shoved out of Thassarian’s arm and covered his face with his hands.  _ Death Knights can’t cry… but they can let go of the pain that they feel if they just so happen to be chained inside of a cage for six years. _ “I don’t know how but she knew that the only thing keeping me  _ sane _ was the dreams I had of you being my god damned knight in shining armor who’d run through the doors and carry me back to the Acherus!”  _ ‘...there’s been a certain damsel in distress that’s been waiting to see you for the last four days…’  _ “And at first she  _ tortured _ me for it!” Thassarian cringed through Koltira’s emphasis on the tortured part, as he did with nearly the rest of the story.  _ Here was this beautiful, strong, loyal, near complete embodiment of perfect elf being tortured for thinking of me. _

What Sylvanas did to Koltira is nearly unspeakable. If Thassarian could destroy the remainder of her damned Val’kyr as an act of revenge for everything she’s done, he would. She made Koltira burn his remaining hope to cinders. “The last act of torture before she gave up on me for good didn’t even require any amount of physical pain to scar me the worst. She told me that she’d heard from Mograine… and that you… you were doing so well without me in your way. I can remember the last words she'd ever spoken to me…” The volume of Koltira’s voice drops so much just now that Thassarian can barely hear the fake mocking tone as Koltira mimics the Dark Lady, “...because he never really loved you.” Koltira believed her. Thassarian can tell by how the glow of Koltira’s cerulean eyes faded to a translucent mist when he spoke her words.

Love is a sensitive topic for the undead. In the service of the Lich King, the Death Knights were taught that in dying, they lost our ability to love. It’s one of the few lessons the Death Knights took with them after the battle at Light’s Hope and it’s also why Thassarian hasn’t been able to give a name for the unspoken bond between him and Koltira. Thassarian would like to think that it’s just simply a complicated matter to say that “Yes, Death Knights are unable to feel love.” as well as say that Sylvanas was wrong about him never loving Koltira, because in truth, he has for as long as he can remember. 

Koltira grumbled something inaudible to himself as he quickly forces his pauldrons onto his shoulders. Thassarian’s taken by surprise at Koltira’s swift motions, pushing himself off of the wall down into the outskirts of the Eventide and beginning to walk into the interior part of the city, “Koltira, wait.” “I’m ready to go back.” … “Koltira, you believed her…” Thassarian slid off of the ledge after him to be at equal ground and Koltira slowly turned to face him. Thassarian can feel his own dead heart break as he sees a single tear slide down Koltira’s face.  _ Death Knights can’t cry. _ “Yes, because undead can’t feel–” “Yes we can!” Thassarian really hopes no else one can hear this madness because Koltira now shrunk down onto his knees, quivering unsteadily.  _ Death Knights can cry. Death Knights can feel love.  _ How did they get to be in this position? Thassarian is swift with rushing to kneel down in front of the undead high elf and pulling his face out of his hands. Thassarian then, slowly forces Koltira to look into his eyes and although he can’t see them, Thassarian feels the glow of his own eyes turn several shades darker as he says softly and slowly but determined, “You are loved more than you know.” They keep eye contact as Koltira’s unneeded breaths begin to steady themselves and the clear mist that are his eyes slowly return to that unique, passionate hue of azure that is only Koltira’s.

Thassarian closes his eyes and brings his head down just so that his forehead barely taps Koltira’s, “I’m pretty sure you’re first Death Knight who’s ever cried.” He whispers. “How pathetic is that?” Koltira replies, voiced equally as hushed, “Not one bit. You are the strongest man I’ve ever met.” Koltira brings his arms up around Thassarian’s neck and Thassarian puts his arms around Koltira back, pulling each other into an embrace. Thassarian lies back onto the grass and they lay there for what feels like an eternity.


	2. Prove Yourself

Thassarian’s not too sure what sort of magic occurred after he dozed off with Koltira in his arms in Dalaran last night, but somehow they made it back to the Acherus because Thassarian can tell that he’s on his back in his old, rotting bed. He’s surprised he remembers what that feels like, however. Thassarian doesn’t think he’s actually laid down in it, let alone slept in months. He’d like to say that it feels amazing to be able wake up naturally, but as consciousness continues to flood over him, he begins to realize that his arm is getting crushed. Thassarian opens his eyes to see what bone crushing mass could possibly be compressing his limb and is welcomed to the sight of long, white strands of silk spread out luxuriously upon a pale grey posterior adorned with brilliant blue, runic patterns. As his undead brain continues to awaken, his awareness of his surroundings grows more absolute. Thassarian looks down and sees that Koltira’s eyes are still closed and his lips are parted slightly. He has an arm draped over Thassarian’s stomach, his slender fingers barely inside of the simple linen shirt Thassarian wears under his plate. Koltira looks so peaceful that Thassarian wonders if it’s exhausting when Death Knights unleash years of haunting grief.

Unable to resist, Thassarian pulls his free arm around Koltira’s back, lifts up slightly, and presses his lips against the top of Koltira’s head. Thassarian feels Koltira begin to stir and he watches his eyes open. Thassarian doesn’t say anything but instead he just observes what Koltira’s next moves are. In fluid elven motion, Koltira moves his arm from around Thassarian’s stomach and lifts up to look around the room. Thassarian’s beginning to remember the tiniest little details in the way Koltira moves, the way he thinks, observes, reacts, and more, just from being back with him for one day. First his eyes move to the weapon rack where Thassarian’s twin blades rest neatly, and then to Koltira’s own pile of armor near the corner with the door, then to Thassarian’s plate on the armor stand, and finally Koltira turns back to his front and looks Thassarian’s  eyes, “…Good morning,” Thassarian says hesitantly.

Koltira doesn’t say anything but he makes a small groaning noise and slumps back down into the position he woke up in, except this time he leaves his fingers out of Thassarian’s shirt. _He’s moody_ . Thassarian bites back a chuckle at Koltira’s behavior and brings his fingers down through Koltira’s hair, “We’re going to get you battle ready today, so you might want to consider getting up. I’m sure there’s plenty of things that will need work.” Koltira lifted his face and looked at Thassarian with half-lidded eyes, “How about you bring me some more of that _pleasurable_ arcwine from last night and then we’ll talk.” I know what he’s trying to do with that look in his eyes and the way he drawled out the word pleasurable. I bring my hand to his chin and let my thumb roll along his bottom lip, “I’m not going to give in to that look, Tira. But good try, though.” “You’re not playing fair.” “I’m not playing fair?” “ _I’m_ the one offering a trade! You bring me arcwine, and then we go to the training dummies.” _I’m a fool to give arcwine to an elf_ . “I should have told you this before, but I heard that the wine is highly addictive to elves… but if you can prove you’re ready to fight the Legion, only then will I take you back to Dalaran to get some more‒BYTHELIGHT” _That catty elf... just bit my thumb… hard._ One of Koltira’s sharp canines sunk into Thassarian’s flesh

_I can’t believe he did that._ Thassarian’s paralyzed from shock for a moment as Koltira gets off of the bed. His back is turned to Thassarian but Koltira looks over his shoulder with a smug smirk and says, “You win.” That’s not getting Koltira out of what he just earned. With no delay, Thassarian swiftly gets off the bed, roughly turns Koltira by his shoulders, and shoves him hard against the wall, earning a sharp cry in response, “Thass!” Thassarian grabs him by the throat and bring his mouth to the base of Koltira’s elongated ear, “I see you’ve gained _a lot_ of confidence over night, but if you were planning on us _dueling_ in the _bedroom,_ then I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait until you prove that you can still spread your diseases to every training dummy in the ring with _one_ swing of Byfrost.” “Oh but Thass,” Koltira roughly rolls his hips against Thassarian’s causing a predatory growl in response; and with a voice that Thassarian can’t tell is seductive or mocking, Koltira finishes, “Wouldn’t you rather watch me make your _blood boil?_ ”

Thassarian removes his hand from Koltira’s throat to pull back and look him wide in the eyes, “Are you asking me to duel or are you telling me you want to become a Blood Death Knight?” He asks quickly. Koltira pushes off of the wall to equip his armor and Thassarian let’s him, “I switched while you were prancing around Highmountain. I was observing how my fellow Ebon Knights were working and I think I can pull off the whole blood siphoning thing that Blood Death Knights are doing these days better than drowning my enemy in that single new disease that the apothecary introduced. I used to use a lot of diseases you know, and I don’t want to settle for less, so I switched.” The two maintained the conversation until they were fully equip with their plate armor and weapons, “Honestly Tira, I think you went Blood because you don’t want to be seen with an abomination,” Thassarian says as he’s locking the door from the outside, “How dare you assume that of me? I still take Unholy very seriously,” “Because you’re just about as high-maintenance as a prince.” Koltira scoffs and continues to walk by Thassarian’s side with his arms crossed to the Heart of Acherus.

 

“AGH DAMMIT! Good Koltira!” The glow of Koltira’s eyes is full blown as his Vampiric Blood and Icebound Fortitude combine. Each word of praise that Thassarian gives him causes Koltira’s Dancing Rune Weapon to whip faster. All the while, Thassarian clashes back with an illusion of Sindragosa that is breathing bone slowing frost that is very real to its enemy. Once Koltira’s Dancing Rune Weapon fades, Thassarian allows his twin blades to unleash their full potential as their runes begin to shine blindingly bright, “GAH! FUCK, THASS!” Koltira shrieks as his opponent slices the tiny space between his neck and shoulder that isn’t adorned with plate. Koltira sinks to his knees and Thassarian pulls out his blade, which sings from the taste of its victim’s cold, undead blood. Thassarian waits for a moment as the adrenaline coursing through him begins to fade.

Thassarian offers Koltira a hand and he takes it, face adorned with an annoyed scowl. The two Death Knight’s attention is pulled out of the ring with the sound of applause. Their heads turn and are met with the sight of Darion and Siouxsie the Banshee. Koltira groans disappointedly, “You saw that?” The two bystanders jump into the ring and make their way to the two duelers, “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Deathweaver. Thassarian’s the strongest Frost Death Knight that we have. You did very well from learning how to be a Blood Death Knight by just watching.” Siouxsie nods in agreement. The Highlord begins to read off of some parchment, “You both will be returning to your normal duties tomorrow. Deathweaver, out of personal request from Thassarian, you will be free from getting involved with any matters pertaining to the Horde and Alliance.” Koltira shoots his friend a grateful smile and Thassarian responds by putting his hand on Koltira’s not wounded shoulder. “And from this moment on, you are not a member of the Horde. For as long as we are at war with the Legion, you are just a Knight of the Ebon Blade. Once this war is over, you will be free to either return to the Horde, be with Thassarian on the Alliance, or remain neutral to both factions.” _Koltira better know that the first option is to not even be considered._ “Thassarian, tomorrow you are to report to the Violet Hold by noon and Deathweaver you are to accompany the Deathlord for the entirety of her duties in Aszuna.” Siouxsie added. Thassarian and Koltira nodded in affirmation and then the two parties separated to return to their own work.

 

“Looks like I don’t have to buy you more of that arcwine now since I’m sure some of the elves in Aszuna are bound to have plenty.” Thassarian uttered as they looked over the back balcony of the Acherus, overlooking the demon infested shores. “Oh, you’re buying me more of it. We had a deal, Thass.” Koltira retorted as he shot him a look that could kill, “Ah yes indeed, but unfortunately for you, you lost our duel too.” Both of them went a moment without saying a word but kept eye contact as the memories of this morning crept back to both of them. Both Death Knights felt the change in the atmosphere as the soft hue of Koltira’s cerulean eyes dropped down to a sensually deep cobalt. “Thassarian,” Thassarian allowed Koltira to back him to the wall on the opposite side of the railing and push up against him, “You know how hard I’ve been working on this new specialization since you’ve brought me back, I think I deserve another evening with a wine glass. And also… don’t you and I have another _duel_ waiting somewhere more _private?_ ” Koltira whispered that last part with such temptation that it caused Thassarian to lose control. He couldn’t bite back a feral growl as he forcefully switched their positions.

Koltira wasn’t the least bit taken aback and instead welcomed Thassarian’s threatening movements by putting one hand on his shoulder, the other back onto the nape of his neck and meeting him in the middle for an aggressive kiss. Thank the light that Death Knights didn’t require air to survive because for anyone living, this hair pulling, tooth biting kiss would have been suffocating. The electricity between the two of them screams the years of separation and unspoken emotion that both Death Knights had to endure. Thassarian is taking great pleasure in sinking his teeth into Koltira’s skin as he trails his mouth down his partner’s jaw to his exposed neck which Koltira encourages by leaning his head back further and taking no shame in the gasps and moans from the delicious mix of sharp pain and desire.

“Thassarian‒AH, Thass… Please!” Koltira took no care in his volume or where they were but Thassarian knew that if they were caught, their fellow brothers and sisters in death would haunt them for this for eternity. Thassarian pulled back and admired his work. He had drawn blood in several different locations from his lips to his collarbone. Both of their eyes were half-lidded and darkened to a lustful shade of blue. Even if they hadn’t been caught in this particular moment, anyone who saw a Death Knight in this state would _know_ exactly what was going on. Thassarian didn’t want to risk spending more time outside of his chamber, _their_ chamber, so he grasped Koltira’s hand and they surged their way to privacy all the while trying to remain composed.

Fortunately the posterior balcony and the sleeping quarters are connected, so it’s not a far walk. The halls are completely bare as most Death Knights spend the day time either in the Heart of Acherus or working on the Broken Isles. The moment that the door is closed and locked, Thassarian has Koltira pinned beneath him on top of the bed’s coarse linen covers. The two struggle to remove the burden of armor while maintaining the rough rolling of hips and fervent touches. Thassarian’s mind is so hazy that his hearing has completely shut-down, but his eyes, darkened so deep with lust clearly makes out the needy _beg_ on Koltira lips as he writhes underneath him, “Thassarian! Make me yours!” And by the Holy Light of Creation, that’s exactly what he did.

 

“Mmm Thass, this is absolutely delectable! I can’t believe you won’t try it.” Koltira says, finishing his second glass of the promised arcwine. The two Death Knights are seated at a small table in a corner of the Ledgermain Lounge in Dalaran, “The only reason why you like it so much is because you’re sensitive to magic.” Koltira waits a moment before responding. He looks down with a soft smile, “Perhaps.” Thassarian can’t believe everything that’s happened in the last two days. He thinks back on last night with Koltira’s breakdown and then he thinks of the possessive marks hiding underneath Koltira’s armor.

“Thassarian.” Koltira’s murmur snapped Thassarian out of his daze. Koltira doesn’t say anything after that, but his eyes speak the words for him, _“I love you.”_ Koltira blue orbs darken for just a moment. Thassarian returns the look with equal admiration. Starting tomorrow, their time together will significantly decrease, but that only gives them a reason to make the most of what they have now and the small moments they will get with each other in the future. Now that they are together, building off of one another, the Legion is faced with yet another force that is to be reckoned with.

 

 

Epilogue:

It’s been almost two weeks since Thassarian and Koltira have been back to their regular duties. Thassarian has only seen Koltira a couple times since then, as he’s been spending majority of his time with the Deathlord in Aszuna. Thassarian however, has been working on more tedious but smaller tasks. At the moment he’s sitting in his chamber, writing reports for several Alliance bases in Northrend asking to send more battle-prepared Death Knights for the nearing march into the Nighthold. It will be Sunrise in just under a couple of hours which is when he needs to make sure these reports get sent.

Thassarian’s concentration is severed so abruptly by a violent bang on his door that if he were still living, it would have made his heart beat quadruple its pace. Assuming it’s one of the Unholy Knights’ minions or some geist, Thassarian sighs but gets up to check the outside anyways. As he’s opening the door slowly, he hears what sounds like the moaning of a dying man and is taken by surprise to have Koltira practically collapse on him once the door is opened wide enough. Koltira’s thick white hair looks dishevelled beyond redemption. It has leaves and grass in it and is clearly knotted. He get’s back on his feet properly and begins to take off his armor which… is covered in dried mud. “You look… awful, Tira.” “Gee thanks, Thassarian. That’s exactly the thing a High Elf wants to hear.” Once Koltira was stripped down to nothing except his simple linen pants, he threw his head down and began to try and shake out all of the earth that had wound up inside of his hair.

“What happened anyways?” Thassarian asked. Koltira sat back up and crawled onto their bed, “Not getting into it.” Thassarian laughed inwardly as he heard Koltira mutter to himself something about a hippogryph’s nest.

End

_When we see something that we love, our pupils dilate. But when a Death Knight sees something that he or she loves, their eyes will become a darker shade of blue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first fanfiction I've written but it is the first one I've posted so I hope everyone enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I was so torn between identifying Koltira as a blood elf or as a high elf, but knowing that he died as a high elf, that is the one I'm going with. Also I used the Death Knight graphic novel to help me write this¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
